User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Urgot the Chem Baron
;Goals * Retain his niche as a the League's literal tank - a slow moving artillery/bombardier. ** Take heed of the lessons learned by and . I'm inclined toward a bombardment damage paradigm, to both distinguish Urgot from Kog'Maw as well as not fall pray to the issues that lead to Kog'Maw's rework being reverted. ** Pick a more appropriate ultimate for an artillery champion. * Separate his lore from Sion, with regards to being a resurrected Noxian war hero. ** I'm inclined toward dialling-up his Zaunite thematic - pipes and green gas. still occurred, but now occurred after his defection to Zaun and after he had already begun to modify himself. * While still a decorate war hero, his defection to become a kingpin of Zaun's criminal underword is not well received by his Noxian compatriots. *While Urgot is within the game, his team's Nexus is replaced with a unique model that resembles a Zaunite factory. Urgot will feature quotes that remark on its construction, both positive and negative, upon first walking past it. |quotes = The following is a selection of new quotes: ; Nexus * First Encounter (Allied) ** Evil Laugh ** "Yes, this will make a fine location!" ** "Zaun's influence spreads!" * First Encounter (Enemy) ** "An inferior design." ** "Out with the old..." ;Casting Damage Control * "I expect obedience!" * "Insubordinate wretches!" * "I demand respect!" * "Insolence will not be tolerated!" ;Casting Vent the Stacks * "Purge!" * "Open the Stacks!" * "Unleash the Grey!" * "By Zaun, be purged!" ; * First takedown with Vent the Stacks ** "A fitting end to your story." * Takedowns by any means after the above ** "Stay dead, little girl!" ** "Take the hint, Zaun doesn't want you any more!" * Taunt ** "Blow away!" * Responding to Taunt ** "What was that? I couldn't hear you over the breeze." ; * Encountering ** "I liked you before you were cool." * Taunting ** "You should have stayed dead." ** "A resurrected war hero? How original." |show=true }} If Urgot has not taken damage in the last seconds, he begins to rapidly generate a shield, up to after 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = }} | }} Urgot fires three charges in quick succession that land sequentially along the target 550-length line, each dealing 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 physical damage on-impact. Vector casting. |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 8 |range = 850 }} | }} Urgot switches into Siege Mode, himself. While in Siege Mode, Urgot gains 450 bonus attack range and his attacks become colliding skill shots that deal 100% splash damage in an off-centered area on impact. Minions take 75% increased damage. |description2 = Attacks in this mode do not benefit from bonus attack speed, except for Growth and the Oppressive Fire bonus. Instead, his attacks deal 1% more damage per . |description3=''Siege Mode'' does not improve with rank in the traditional sense. Instead, each rank provides an empowerment. If toggled-on for at least 2 seconds, Urgot gains 30% total movement speed for 3 seconds upon toggle-off. Attacks deal 30% bonus damage to targets after travelling at least 675 units. Increases by 20%. Gain 90 additional attack range every 3 seconds while toggled, up to 450. |leveling = |cost = 20 |costtype = Mana Per Attack |cooldown = 4 |range = }} | }} After a brief delay, Urgot empties a canister of powerful narcotic to cover a large conic area before him. Enemies within the gas are . |leveling = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 26 / 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 |range = 750, 75 }} | }} Urgot opens the vents of Zaun, sending a wave of Gray Gas plummeting down the target lane that originates from his Nexus. The gas lingers for seconds behind the main wave. The Gray Gas deals physical damage every half second to enemies within its fumes. Deals 400% damage to minions, excluding champion-summoned units. |leveling = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = 130 / 115 / 100 |range = |flavortext = By Zaun, be purged! }} | }} Patch Notes *General **Title changed to The Chem Baron. *Stats **Base health reduced to 460 (+ 70) from 586.5 (+ 89). **Base health regeneration reduced to 2.5 (0.5) from 6.505 (+ 0.6). **Base mana increased increased to 320 (+60) from 312.4 (+ 55). **Base mana regeneration increased to 8.5 (+1) from 8.59 (+ 0.65). **Base attack damage increase to 65 (+5) from 54 (+3.6). **Base attack speed reduced to from . **Movement speed reduced to 300 from 335. *Abilities **Complete rework. **Vent the Stacks was inspired by Ragnaros from Heroes of the Storm. Category:Custom champions